After Edolas
by PrincessOfFT
Summary: In which Team NAtsu ignores Lucy in favor for Lisanna and Laxus and Gajeel asks her to go on a mission with them. Bad Lucy! Rated T for minor profanity.
1. Teaming Up

**Hey guys! Here's the remake of After Edolas! I hope you like it. No poll for this. Pairing is Gajeel X Lucy X Laxus.**

Lucy awoke from her sleep. She sat up in her bed and sighed. Lately, Lucy has been ignored by her team. It made her sad, but she understood that Lisanna was back and they wanted some time with her.

Lucy sighed again as she thought this. _Even then, they shouldn't just ignore me. I should be included in their fun, too. I'm a part of the team._

Lucy rolled her eyes as she stood, wincing as her bare feet touched the ice cold wooden floor of her bedroom. She walked across the room into her bathroom. She looked up just as she got to the over-sink mirror and nearly fainted when she saw herself.

Her hair was a mix of bed head and a bird's nest, her eyes were swollen, red and puffy, and her cheeks were sore and puffy from straining her cheeks when crying. Her hands reached up to her face and she patted her cheeks. She turned around towards her shower and turned it on. She stripped, including taking her hair tie out from around the messy bun she had slept in. She sat the tie on the sink counter and turned back to the shower to step in. She stood under the water and sighed in content. She lifted her head so that her chin was in the air. The water cascaded down from her face and hair to the tips of her toes. She grabbed her strawberry and vanilla shampoo and squeezed some out of the bottle and onto the lavender body loofa. She bathed quickly and then stepped out, wrapping a black, fluffy towel around her. She walked to her sink with a mirror in front of it and took her toothbrush and brushed her teeth.

She brushed her hair of the damp, matted strands. She then wrapped it in a black towel. She walked out of her bathroom and looked through her closet for the new outfit she's been dying to wear. She laid it on the bed and went to her makeup vanity.

 **Outfit 1: i6f7vy-l-610x610-jeans-white+outfit-pink-heels-clutch-casual-summer+**

She applied taupe shadow to the crease of her eyelids with a light, shimmery champagne color to her lids. With a black liquid liner, she outlined her top lash line, flicking out at the end to make a wing. Mascara was applied to both the top and bottom lashes, golden highlighter to her cheekbones and brow bone, light contour to her cheeks and forehead, and a nude lip.

She got up from the vanity and put on a black silk, lace bra with matching boy shorts. A white, cropped t-shirt with two holes on top of each other on the chest. White high waisted jeans were pulled up her legs and butt. Her stomach was showed off, but her belly button was covered by the jeans. Pink ankle gladiator heels graced her feet. A gold necklace wrapped around her neck.

She walked back to her makeup vanity and grabbed her curler and curling wand. She curled her hair loosely then brushed her fingers through them to loosen them a little more. She grabbed her longer than average bangs and pinned them to the back of her head with a small pink heart-shaped clip.

She stood and grabbed her pink purse and house keys before walking out of the door.

Lucy walked into the guild 10 minutes later and walked to the mission board. She looked through them for a few minutes, looking at the different factors that she needed for a job.

 _Description:_

 _Destroy a pack of wild wolves._

 _Requestor:_

 _Mayor of Oshibana_

 _Payment:_

 _300,000 jewels and 3 Celestial Keys_

Lucy let out a thoughtful hum. She was about to grab the mission from the board before she was interrupted by two shadows hovering over her.

She turned to see Laxus and Gajeel standing there with their arms crossed over their chests and grinning at her lecherously. She raised a bored, perfectly sculpted eyebrow at them.

"May I help you?" She asked them, boredly. They continued to grin at her and Gajeel spoke.

"We want you to-." He started, but he got cut off by an annoyingly obnoxious yell.

"Luce!," Natsu yelled, speeding over to her in a rushed frenzy. He stopped in front of her, momentarily distracted by the harsh scowl on her face.

He quickly recovered though, and started to talk in an excited rush. "Lisanna agreed to join the team!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, silently wondering what that had to do with her because she thought she had made it clear that she had resigned from the team.

"This has something to do with me because…?" Lucy stared confused.

Natsu grinned. "Well, you're still a part of the team." Lucy sighed and shook her head.

"Natsu, I'm not a part of the team anymore. I thought that that was clear." She stated, suddenly finding the hard wood floor of the guild interesting.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Luce, of course you are!" He yelled, "You've always been!"

Lucy shook her head again. "Natsu, if you, Erza, and Gray thought that I was a part of the team, you wouldn't have abandoned me in the last 4 months. If I were a part of the team, you wouldn't have invited Liana to be on the team without asking me, too. I'm not against her being on the team, but you could have included me, too." Lucy sighed. "Sorry, Natsu. But not everything works the way you want it to work." Lucy turned back to Gajeel and Laxus, sad eyes gazing at them. "What was it that you wanted?"

Gavel blinked, as if just noticing that she had been talking to them. "We wanted to see if you'd go on a mission with us."

Lucy hummed. She turned back to the request board and pulled the one from earlier off of it. She swirled around again and shoved the paper into Laxus's hand, completely ignoring the still, shocked Natsu standing there with his jaw wide open.

"I'll go, but only if we do this one." She said. Natsu snapped out of his stupor.

"What? No, Luce! You can't go with them." He shouted.

"Sorry, Natsu. I'm not on your team anymore, so I can go on a mission with whomever I want." She stated, rolling her eyes. Natsu shook his head.

"No, you can't." He glowered at her, expecting her to bow down and do what he wanted, but was surprised when she only glowered back.

"I'm a grown woman, Natsu, and I'll do what I want!" She growled out. Natsu didn't relent.

"No, Luce. I won't let you go with them." He shook his head and crossed his arms, stubbornly.

When she rolled her eyes again and tried to talk to the other two slayers in front of her, he growled, walked over to her, and grabbed her right arm in his left hand. Lucy winced.

"Ouch, Natsu! You're hurting my arm!" She winced again. He tightened his grip and glared into her eyes.

"That's not the only thing that's going to be hurting if you decide to go with them."

Lucy gasped. That's when she decided that she was not going to be pushed around by him. She snatched her hand back from his hand and used her good arm to slap him across the face. When he fell to the ground with a thud, that's when their interaction gained the attention of the rest of the guild.

She kneeled down to his level and started to talk with a feral growl. "Listen, and listen well. I am a grown woman Natsu, and you will not tell me what to do or disrespect me in my own guild. I am not in your team anymore, and you will accept that. You and the team ignored me, made decisions without me, and did everything else without me. I'm gone and you will have to deal with it." Her eyes flickered to Laxus and Gajeel. Both were staring at the scene with wide eyes. "You will also not disrespect Laxus and Gajeel. They're a part of the guild, too, and if they ask for a favor, I will give it to them. The world doesn't revolve around only you, Natsu."

Lucy stood and nodded at Laxus and Gajeel, both who were still in a shocked stupor with the rest of the guild. "Meet me at the station in an hour and a half. Pack enough for 2 weeks." She turned and walked out the guild, never looking back.

 **~Cliffhanger~**

 **Hey guys! This is the remake of all of my stories. There is a story on my profile labeled, "Author's Note." Go and read that, and there will be information that you guys need to know on there. I'll be writing a lot more for you guys! :)**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey, guys! I know that I promised you guys an update of After Edolas and the re-uploads of all my stories throughout this month, but life has seriously hit me in the face. The Thursday that I promised that update of After Edolas was when I had to take the PERT exam to get into that school that I told you guys about. I missed school, without even trying to, and I still failed the stupid test anyway, since I don't take Algebra 1 anymore (I take Geometry, now). So, I am not getting into that school, unless by some miracle, the school takes the REALLY, REALLY, REALLY close scores that I did get.**

 **Anyway (I'm rambling, again), I'm here to tell you that you MAYBE will be getting an update or 3 in the next 3 weeks sometimes. I would guarantee them, but 10th grade has me fucked up, believe it or not. I take all honors classes, and even though I have two weeks of Christmas Break out of school, all of my teachers are giving me projects, except my Geometry Honors teacher, my art teacher, and my Driver's Education teacher. I have 5 projects: one for my Psychology class, which is worth 12 grades, 1 for my English class, which is worth 4 grades, and 3 for my Pre-AICE Biology class, which is worth 2 grades each (6 grade in all for that class). As you may can tell, I'm going to be taking lots of trips to Micheals…**

 **So, yeah. That's what I'm going through right now…**

 **Anyway, on a lighter note, let's talk about what I really wanted to tell you guys! I have a huge announcement…!**

 **I just made a private Instagram account for my stories. You can see what's happening with my stories, little sneak peaks of my stories that i may or may not post (wink wink), and little fun pictures that I get off the internet. You'll maybe even see some clips (screenshots) of little scenes of my favorite authors, such as GemNika and LittlePrincessNana.**

 **The IG account name is princess_of_ft. Go and follow me if you want to. If you do though, I will follow you back.**

 **And while you do that, go and follow my other public IG account. That account is just my personal life. I should make that account private, but I want to keep my friends separated from my online life. Not because I'm embarrassed by you guys, no. I love you guys with all my heart. But, because my OCD is real. My other IG account is jada_heart. Jada is my real name, in case any of you were wondering…**

 **So, go and do that. Also, a new note. This note will be replaced with the new chapter (when it's ready and well-written).**

 **Bye, guys! I love you all! (And if you don't follow me on IG (both accounts), I won't be offended. You do what you do!**


	3. Author's Note 2

**Hey, guys! It's PrincessOfFT here! So, recently (by recently, I mean 5 days before Christmas of 2016) I got a review from someone who saw no potential in my story, After Edolas, whatsoever, and I told them that I won't be deleting it. The review is still on the review page, if you want to see it, and I refuse to delete it just because I got a negative comment. I was told that I should delete it because, "the plot is really cliched and over used and unbelievable because Team Natsu wouldn't treat Lucy like that." Well, I have a few comments for that.**

 **1.) I made this story for fun, to see if people would actually like to read them.**

 **2.) Lucy is gonna be strong in that story because I have a completely different plot planned for them because Mashima-sama makes her look weaker than everyone else in the series.**

 **3.) This is a fan fiction. It doesn't have to be believable. It what I create. For some reason, no one understands this fact, even though they probably type in the name of website everyday.**

 **4.} The person who sent me this message said, "I really doubt Laxus of all people would really care about her problems, since in his mind people who aren't as strong as him are worthless." If I remember correctly (it's been a while, and I tend to not re-watch that episode because it was heartbreaking 'cause Laxus is hot) Laxus changed after his expulsion from the guild. He really doesn't give a shit anymore.**

 **And, last and most importantly:**

 **5.) My stories are my own, meaning I don't need anybody who isn't me telling me how I write my story. I refuse to "scrap it" because it was one of my first stories ever written. I don't care if there isn't lots of people who read them. I do this for fun, not because I need college admission or something important like that.**

 **Thanks for letting me rant. Now, on to what I actually wrote this note.**

 **On my profile, I have a new story labelled,** ** _Untitled for Now,_** **under my Upcoming Stories section. Its the last one before the note that I posted.**

 **I want you guys to read the summary of it, and send me a PM or review of what you want it to be named. I'll write down the names and then create a poll on my profile so you guys can vote (only once!) on what you like the best. I currently have the poll for Revival of the Trix up there, but I'll take it down, since ROTT is still MIA along with all my others. I'll post another chapter to this author's note (this will be posted as a story) when I let you know when the poll is up.**

 **I'm giving everyone two weeks from tomorrow, which is May 13th, 2017, to give me names for the story. This means that it ends on May 26th, 2016. That is the day that I will be putting up the poll.**

 **Thanks, guys, for always having my back and letting me rant. You guys are the best! Leave a review and follow and favorite me and After Edolas.**

 **~Princess**

 **P.S. If you read the review that was sent to me, it was good criticism, but when I tried to tell her that I wouldn't scrapping After Edolas, she said more rude things to which I replied because I will not tolerate anyone trying to convince me to get rid of a story just because they want me to. I don't require many reviews or readers like everyone else, because I do this for fun since I love Fairy Tail, and it's not like Mashima-sama will use my ideas in the series. I've gotta do that on my own.**


End file.
